Long Ago
by WackyTreeClimber
Summary: The next generation travels back to Harry's fifth year. But will they tell about the future? But more importantly, how will everyone react?
1. Purple Hair and Spells

**A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER! Haha can you tell I'm excited? Anyways, I really love the stories where the next generation go back in time to the summer before Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year. So I decided to make oneof my own, the way I think it should be. So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K. Rowling. So I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1!**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

James winced at his name. He knew his cousin Rose well enough to know that when she was angry with someone, it was not pretty.

He, at the moment, was in his father's study. This would also amount to trouble if certain people caught him there. Not that he cared THAT much, but still, spending two weeks in his room while Al and Lily got to do whatever they wanted wasn't exactly ideal. He decided to try and slip out and go up to his room hopefully unnoticed. As he was walking out, something gold caught his eye. As he turned, he realized that it was an old time turner.

"Sweet! I've got to show this to Fred!" Fred was his cousin and partner in crime, along with Louis, though he was two years younger and got left out of more than a few things. Not that he seemed to mind too much.

"James! Are you in there? I thought I heard your angelic tones…" He heard Rose coo in a sweet-as-sugar voice. She was right outside the door. _Oh no! If she catches me in here I'm dead meat! _

"Uh… No one's in here." Okay, so it wasn't his best plan.

"I'm not stupid James," Rose opened the door. Her once red hair was now a vibrant purple. She was followed by Teddy, Victoire, Al, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Roxy, and Louis; all of whom had the same appearance. Fred and Louis were the only ones who were grinning, though Lily, Hugo and Roxanne looked to be on the verge of smiling.

"Well it was worth a shot, now, wasn't it?"

"CHANGE US BACK BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Rose screamed.

"Calm down Rose. He's gonna change us back. _Aren't you James?_" Teddy tries to calm her down, but he was almost as angry as her. Which is why the last comment was pointed at James.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Sure, whatever."

"Aw, come on you guys! A little purple hair won't hurt you. In fact, I think it's a nice change from the traditional Weasley red!" As if to prove his point, Fred mussed up his hair a bit with his hand.

"Then you can keep it! James, do us a favor and change our hair back to normal!" Victoire tried to keep herself from yelling at James and making the situation worse, but loud talking wasn't technically yelling, right? Right.

"Whatever you say. _Hocus pocus!_" With a wave of his wand, their hair was all back to normal.

"I thought you were gonna let me keep mine," complained Fred in a whiney voice.

"Wait, there's an actually spell called 'Hocus pocus'? That's so cool! I thought they were just in muggle stories!" Lily exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Why is that so odd?" James asked carefully.

"Oh! Um, well Aunt Hermione showed me some muggle fairy tales to me when I was little. 'Hocus pocus' is like, what muggles think is magic. If she explained it to you, you'd understand."

"Uh…. Okay then… Wait a second, James, what are you doing in here?" Teddy yelled, realizing where they were. Harry's study was off-limits to all of them.

"Well you see, I was hiding from dear old Rosie here," Rose glared at him from across the room. "Oh! And look what found!" He held up the time turner for them all to see…

"Awesome!" Fred called out. "What does it do?"

"That's a time turner, James! They're REALLY dangerous! Put it back!" Shouted Teddy.

"No way! Finders keepers!" Teddy started to advance on him, so James chucked it over Teddy's shoulder at Fred, who had been waving his arms like an idiot for the past two minutes, meaning for James to pass it to him.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! Oops… Hehe… I think it broke you guys…"

The necklace, which had sailed far to Fred's left (due to James' haste), had indeed broken. There were several large cracks, each of which had orange smoke pouring out of it.

"J-" Rose was cut off as all nine of them disappeared.

**Review please!**


	2. Who are you?

**Here is chapter 2! And a big thanks to my awesome reveiwers:**

**_TonksSmiles_**

**_IllusionaryShadow_**

**Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous JK Rowling. So I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2!**

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF—"_

"_Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."_

"_Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don—"_

There was a loud bang in the hallway, loud enough to stop Fred, George and Ginny where they were, mid-chant (They had not listened to their mother in being quiet). The bang was followed by:

"-AMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Rose used James' full name most, since she yelled at him more then she talked to him.

Sirius' head jerked up when he heard 'James' and 'Potter'. "James is here! What! But he's dead! And… Wait! His middle name is not 'Sirius'! I would've know, it's such an awesome name!"

"Shhh!" Mrs. Weasley hissed at him. They all crept closer to the door.

"But Rose!" They heard a boy complain. "Fred's the one who didn't catch it!"

All of the present people turned to _Fred_. He had a puzzled look on his face. Mr. Weasley walked over to the fireplace to floo Dumbledore. There was something fishy going on here…

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't drag me into this!" Another boy's voice cut in.

"But it's your fault we're here! Speaking of here, where is here?"

"It looks like Grimmauld Place. Except darker, creepier…."

"You're right. This is definitely Grimmauld Place. It just doesn't look right…"

_If this doesn't look like Grimmauld Place then what does?_ Thought Sirius.

They all exchanged glances. Time to barge in.

The door banged open and all of them jumped in. "Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Bill.

"JAMES!" A red-haired girl screamed at a boy who did, in fact, resemble James. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"STAINS OF DISHONOR! HALF-BREEDS! FILTHY MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS!"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST _SHUT UP!" _Rose shot a red spell at Mrs. Black's portrait, and she was immediately silenced.

"I've gotta learn how to do that!" Said Sirius, adding it to his metal 'to do' list. Not that it had many things on it, or anything. Then remembering why they were there, took a good look at all the kids.

There was the girl who liked to scream, with bushy red hair and freckles. Then there was the boy who looked like James. There was also one who was the spitting image of Harry, except without glasses or a scar. There were three more red-heads, two boys and one girl. Then there were another two with silvery blonde hair. There was one with brown, and one with, blue? No, that can't be right….

"What do you want?" Bill repeated.

"Nothing… Well actually, some cake WOULD be nice…" Louis put in his opinion.

"Don't be an idiot, Louis. Why on earth would they give you cake?" Asked Victoire.

"Well my birthday is coming soon…"

"It's not for another six months."

"No! Five months and twenty-nine days!"

"Well, if I may cut in," Sirius cut in. "We don't have cake."

"Why would we give them cake if we had cake? They're probably death eaters!" Hermione was watching them carefully. They may look like kids, but there were always things like polyjuice potions and aging spells.

"But of course we know you Au—"

Roxanne slapped a hand over Fred's mouth before he could finish the sentence. "Sorry. He suffers from extreme stupidity sometimes. OW! Fred!" She dropped her hand as Fred had bitten it. "What was that for?"

"For calling me stupid. But how stupid am I now? Huh? Huh? As I was saying, Aunt Hermione, we've know you our whole lives! Why would we be death eaters?"

"FRED! You IDIOT!"

"What? Wait. Oh. Oops. Hehe…. I'm gonna shut up now…."

Hermione, for her part, was staring at Fred with a look of disbelief on her face. "No. you're wrong. I'm not an aunt. I've never been called 'Aunt' in my life. I don't know who you are! I've never met you! You're wrong!"

"Yeah. Like I said. EXTREME STUPIDITY."

"I love you too, Roxanne."

"If you aren't death eaters, then who are you?" Asked Remus.

Teddy turned to his father. He tried to restrain himself from running over to hug him as he tried to decide whether or not to tell the truth. "Well, we aren't from here. Well we are, but at the same time we're not. It's different. For the better and for the worse. I can't tell you where we are from, though." There. That out to confuse them.

But, just his luck, Dumbledore happened to walk in at that moment. "Now, what's going on here? I heard there were some strange people here."

"Well, you see Albus, these kids all showed up here, but they won't tell us where they came from or who they are," Bill informed him.

"That kid over there did tell us a nice riddle, though." Tonks said, jerking her thumb in Teddy's direction.

"Oh, really? I do like a nice riddle once and awhile. What was it, young man?"

"Uh, well it sorta went like… I forgot." He couldn't tell Dumbledore! Harry had told him that Dumbledore had been the best wizard of his time! And great wizards don't have problems figuring out riddles! He would figure it out in no time at all. No, it was best not to be said.

"I'm assured that you haven't forgotten. Now tell me. How did it go?" Dumbledore couldn't see past any lie. It didn't help that Teddy wasn't a good liar.

"Uh, 'well, we aren't from here. Well we are, but at the same time we're not. It's different. For the better and for the worse. I can't tell you where we are from, though.' It wasn't meant to be a riddle, sir. It was just something I made up."

"Ah. I see. Then, assuming I'm correct, some introductions should be made."

"But sir, won't it mess things up?"

"I assure you that we have spells for that. And besides, why not have fun for a day? Learning about the future! Isn't that everyone's dream?"

Gasps were heard around the room. "Albus, you aren't saying… Are they really? It can't be! Is it…?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"It is. Now! I suggest we all get comfy and get ready to listen!"

They all trooped into the living room and sat down.

**Review please! :)**


	3. the Future and Drama

**Hello Again! I have brought chapter 3 of my story! I really hope you like it! And I big thanks to all of my reviewers of chapter 2:**

_**Lady Elizabeth of New York**_

**_Dimcairien_**

**_Witch07_**

**_Bells Wood_**

**_yukikiralacus_**

**_Mini Luna_**

**_AsphodelRose87_**

**_WizardWay_**

**I love all of you guys!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling. So no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3!**

"Before we start, I would like to ask our traveler's one question. Why did you end up here?" Sirius asked. They had talked about it being different, but how different could it be? It was the house of Black, it was meant to be creepy! But the way that girl had gotten the portrait to shut up was impressive…

"Well, I'm assuming it was because we were here before we came here…" Al answered, but seeing everyone's puzzled faces, added, "Let me put it simply. We are all connected or related to you guys in some way."

"We're the future Potter-Weasley family!" James added, making it simpler for everyone. "Well, except Teddy," he added, gesturing towards the blue-haired kid.

"Cool!" Shouted _Fred_ and George in unison.

"Well, who would like to go first?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do! I do! I do!" yelled James, hopping up and down like a first- grade with his hand in the air.

"Very well. State your name, age, parents, and anything else you would like to share with us."

"Okey-dokey! My name is James Sirius Potter! I'm sixteen years old and about to go into my sixth year at Hogwarts. My parents are…"

"Harry," Sirius stated. Harry, for that matter was staring at James.

"Way to point out the obvious! Well it's Harry and…. Can I have a drum roll please?"

"No."

"Thank you, so very much Lily. Fine, I'll do it without the drum roll. My mother is Ginny, okay?" There were many different reactions to this news.

Hermione was smiling. She knew that Ginny still liked Harry. Mrs. Weasley was smiling too, happy that Harry would really be part of the family. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley were grinning as well. Ron, Fred, George and Bill just looked like they wanted to kill Harry. Harry, for that matter, was very pale. He didn't like Ginny like that! Ginny was the opposite, bright red. She had never really given up on him.

"So, yep. That's me. Um… I'm just gonna… yeah…" James scooted out of the middle and shoved Al in.

"Oof!" Al stumbled in, not expecting the push. "Um, hi? I'm Al, I'm James' younger brother and-"

"Full name, Al!" James hissed.

"I don't wanna!" he hissed back.

"It can't be THAT bad." Sirius said.

"Fine. My full name is Albus Severus Potter."

"HARRY!" Ron and Sirius yelled.

"Yeah?" Harry responded in a quiet voice, sinking down into his chair. He didn't know why either, but the combined fury of Ron and Sirius was not pretty.

"WHY WOULD YOU NAME HIM AFTER THAT SLIMY GIT?"

"He isn't a slimy git," Al interrupted.

"Yeah, Dad said that he was one of the bravest people he knew."

"What does he do in the future?" asked Ron.

"That is classified information."

"Oh, and by the way, I'm fifteen and about to go into my fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm a Ravenclaw and I play seeker on the quidditch team," said Al.

"OH! I forgot about that! I'm a Gryffindor and I play chaser on the team!" James yelled. Sirius stared at him.

"He is just like James!"

"Wait, were did you learn to play chaser? I mean, I get that Harry taught Al, but who taught you?" Ron asked James.

"The ex-international quidditch star who lives in my house," James replied in a bored tone.

"WHAT!" all of the quidditch fans yelled.

"Yeah. Mum."

"Ginny can't play quidditch," Ron scoffed.

"She played for the Holyhead Harpies! Of course she can play quidditch!"

"I do?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"Well you don't anymore. Now you have a quidditch article in the daily prophet," Lily replied.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"By the way, I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm thirteen and I'll be a third year. I'm in Hufflepuff. Don't worry, though! I'm the last one!" Lily reassured her mother.

Harry interrupted. "Who's Luna?"

"You meet her this year," James replied.

"Gee, that helps."

"You're welcome!"

"Are you Potters done yet?" Fred asked impatiently.

"Yes, we're done, Freddie," James replied in an annoyed voice.

"Oi! It's Fred!"

"Fred?" _Fred _asked.

"Fred Weasley the second, at your service," Fred took a bow.

"Wicked!" _Fred_ and George shouted, high-fiving each other.

"I'm sixteen. Oh, and this is my sister, Roxanne. She's fourteen," He slung his arm around her shoulder. She shoved it right back off. "We are Gryffindors and beaters!"

"I could've introduced myself!"

"Whatever. Our mum is Angelina Johnson and our father is…"

"Me?" _Fred _asked hopefully.

"No… George…" Roxanne replied, confused.

"WHAT!" shouted the twins.

"But I'm dating her!" _Fred_ yelled at the same time as George yelled "I'm dating Alicia!"

Fred and Roxanne just shrugged. "You never really told us that much of your relationship before you married," Roxanne lied. She didn't want to tell _Fred_ that he was dead. No one did.

**Review Please! :)**


	4. Meanwhile

**New chappie! Yay! I was on a writing streak last night, so that's how it got done so quickly. And a HUGE thanks to all of my AMAZING reviewers!**

_**Madmad237**_

**_DepressedWithPride_**

**_WizardWay_**

**_FutureAuthoress176_**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I really wish I did, though.**

**Chapter 4!**

_Meanwhile in 2021..._

"Kids, we're home!" Harry called into the house as he opened the door. "Kids?" Silence met him. "Hello?" Maybe they were playing a joke. "Teddy?" They were hiding here somewhere. "Victoire?" They wouldn't have just left. "Anyone?" The house was completely deserted. "Ginny is gonna kill me."

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Ginny shrieked.<p>

"The kids aren't at the house. I looked everywhere. They're all gone! Like magic…"

"This is no time for jokes, Harry! We have to find them!"

"Okay, okay! Don't kill me!"

"I'm going to floo the rest of the family. You keep looking."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Minutes later the rest of the family came in. Fleur was shouting a million things in French to Bill, who just looked confused.<p>

"Have you found them yet?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"No. I've checked everywhere. They're just… gone."

"They can't have gone too far. I mean, how long were you gone? Two hours? That doesn't equal a lot of distance…" reasoned George.

"What if they took the knight bus? That could equal to a lot of distance! They could be anywhere…" Percy trailed off as George was giving him a look that said 'shut up!' Angelina was starting to whimper at the thought of Fred and Roxanne being anywhere in England, anywhere in Europe, for that matter. Percy didn't get it. His two daughters were safe at home.

"Maybe they went to the shop," Ron piped in. "I'll go check." He flooed over to WWW, and Hermione followed them. Bill, Fleur, and a sulking Dominique left to check the beach by their house. Percy and Audrey went to Burrow. Ginny and Angelina went to check with the knight bus.

"Well, what should we do?" George asked Harry.

"I was planning on checking in with the ministry. You know, see if a bunch of kids showed up somewhere they shouldn't be. Why don't you search the house one more time? See if they're here," Harry suggested, before apparating to the ministry.

"Fine, leave George with the boring job! See if I care!" George yelled to the spot that had been previously occupied by Harry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had arrived at WWW, only to find it untouched.<p>

"Well, I doubt they've been here," Ron mused.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione responded.

"Well, we have this new product called _Hocus Pocus – Purple Hair_, it's this powder that turns people's hair purple, and you can change it back by saying _Hocus Pocus _and waving your wand_._ The display doesn't look like it's been touched, and I know that a bunch of them would've grabbed one if they'd been here. Hey – wait a sec! There's one missing! Someone's been here!"

* * *

><p>Bill and Fleur ran into the house, and almost missed the note that was sitting on the kitchen table.<p>

_Mum and Dad-_

_Dom said she'd tell you, but in case she didn't, Victoire and I are at James'._

_~Louis_

"I can't believe I missed doing whatever they're doing! I would've gone with him if I had known that everyone was going to be there! I want to go on an adventure with them too!" Fleur sent Dominique to her room.

* * *

><p>Percy and Audrey dusted themselves off from the soot of the fireplace as Mrs. Weasley came over.<p>

"Hello! Is something wrong?" she asked seeing the serious expressions on their faces.

"The kids are missing."

"But I have Molly and Lucy right in the kitchen…"

"No, the rest of them, minus Dominique. They aren't here are they?"

"No I'm afraid not."

Audrey began to cry into Percy's shoulder. "Have any of them been curious of any specific thing lately?" Percy asked, trying to get any lead he could.

"Well, James was asking me what a time turner was, but I told him to go ask his Granddad, because I'm not too knowledgeable about things like that. I think Arthur told him."

Percy groaned. Great. A time turner.

* * *

><p>All Angelina and Ginny found out from the knight bus was that Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire, Rose and Hugo had gone to see the Potters at some point, and hadn't traveled on the bus after that.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry went straight to the minister of magic, Kingsley, when he got there.<p>

"What can I do for you Harry?" Kingsley greeted him warmly.

"The kids have gone missing. Do you have any news on them? Any magic used in our house?" Harry questioned.

Kingsley shuffled through some papers. "Well, James did use some underage magic earlier today, but other than that, I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>George was still grumbling about being left the boring job as he opened the door to Harry's office, to find orange smoke swirling around the room. "Okay, this isn't normal. Seriously, did they even <em>think <em>to check in here?"

He made his way through the fog to the center of the room, where he found a pile of sand with some broker glass mixed in with it. "What's this?" he asked to no one in particular; as he reached down to pick it up.

But no sooner had he touched it then he disappeared.

**Okay, I have a question. Should I send Scorpius back into the future? If I do, he won't be evil. But tell me your thoughts! And please review! :)**


	5. Hello there! Nice of you to join us!

**Here we are! The fifth chapter. I'm sorry, but there might not be an update for another couple of days, which is why I'm trying to squeeze this one in now. I'll try to get one in as soon as possible, but it might not be until Wednesday or so... sorry. Anyway, a HUMUNGUS thanks to all of my FABULOUS reviewers!**

**_Madmad237_**

**_dreamed_**

**_Dimcairien_**

**_DreamASweetDream_**

**_FutureAuthoress176_**

**_st-potter_**

**_Alice Primrose Granger_**

**_tigerlily_**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5!**

"So I've never mentioned anyone named Alicia?" George asked.

"No…" this time Roxanne didn't have to lie. She had no idea who this 'Alicia' person was.

"You sure you didn't mix the two of us up?" _Fred_ questioned. "We are identical, you know."

"I'm positive we haven't mixed you two up."

There was another large bang, very similar to the one earlier, which was followed by, "What the hell?"

"Uh… that's… a person…" Fred started.

"Who we kinda know…" James continued.

"So we're gonna go see him!" Roxanne piped in.

"BYE!" Louis shouted, and all four of them ran from the room.

"Well that was odd."

* * *

><p>"Dad! What are you doing here?" Roxanne whisper-yelled.<p>

"Ah. Now there's the question. Where's here?"

"1995! We can't let you see you!"

"That makes PERFECT sense, Roxy," interrupted James.

"You know what I mean!"

"Why can't I say hi?" George asked.

"Well... it's very against time traveling laws-" she started.

"Like we haven't already broken, like, fifty," Fred replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we're gonna fix all this, don't worry," Louis assured her.

"Please?" George asked. Roxanne sighed. She knew how much he wanted to see _Fred_ again.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm not going to be the one going to Azkaban!" She smiled at the shocked look on their faces. "Kidding! Jeez, learn to take a joke…"

* * *

><p>"Who WAS that, anyways?" Ron asked.<p>

"I don't know if I can tell you. I don't know what they are going to do with him yet," Teddy replied.

"HA! So it's a him!" Ron yelled happily.

"Gee, Ron. That narrows it down to about, oh, I don't know, HALF THE WORLD!" Hermione yelled at his stupidity.

"Half the wizarding world. That's considerably less."

"Not necessarily."

"So you're saying that the whole world is magic."

"NO. I'm saying that the person could be a muggle!"

As Ron and Hermione continued to bicker, Lily giggled. Her aunt and uncle still acted the same, even when they were 26 years younger.

At that moment, Louis, Fred, Roxanne and James walked back in. "Hey everyone! Look who showed up!"

"Uncle George!" Lily ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hey Lils!" He replied, but he seemed a little distracted. Like he was looking for someone.

"George?" He heard a voice ask. A voice that had haunted him for the past 23 years. "What happened to your ear?" He was staring at the empty hole in the side of George's head, where an ear had once been. So was the younger version of himself, but _George _was more just staring at George in general. It's not every day you get to see the older version of yourself.

George looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. _No. I will NOT cry! _"Well," he began. "I was feeling saint-like, so I decided to become holy."

"Pathetic. You had the whole world of ear related humor, and you go for holy. Now what really happened?"

"Well, it sorta got cut off…"

"By who?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Snape... but it was an accident!"

"An accident? How do you cut someone's ear off by accident?"

"I'm not going to even try to explain it."

"Oh, and by the way, I can't believe YOU MARRIED MY GIRLFRIEND!" _Fred_ shouted.

"I'm not gonna try to explain that either."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"Cause, it's not a very happy story."

"I don't care."

"No, you seriously don't want to know."

"YES! I DO WANT TO KNOW!"

"A little help here guys?" George looked hopefully to the rest of the group from the future.

"Oh, come on! It can't be THAT bad," _Fred_ argued.

"Well, you see, I've sort of never met you…" Fred told him.

"Oh. I wouldn't be that mad that George married Ange that I would stop talking to him…"

"No, it's not that. You sorta… well you… you died."

Silence. Then Mrs. Weasley ran towards Fred and hugged him, sobbing. Ginny joined her mother, while Hermione started crying into Ron's shoulder, while he stood there and patted her back awkwardly. Harry managed to ask, "Who else?"

"Um… do you really want to know?" Rose asked.

"I think so."

"Well, Sirius dies at the end of this year, Dumbledore at the end of next year, Remus and Tonks in the final battle, along with Fred."

"It's not that bad though. Dad helps Uncle George with the shop and-"

"Dad? Who's your Dad? And what shop?" _George_ managed to recover from his shock.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or WWW for short. It's the joke shop that you and Uncle Fred start together."

"Wicked!" _Fred_ and _George_ said, high-fiving each other. They momentarily forgot about _Fred_'s fate.

"Yeah. Oh, and Ron's my dad. I'm in Hufflepuff and I don't play Quidditch," Hugo smirked, looking at him. Shock was written all over his face.

"I have a son?" he sqeaked.

"Yeah. I'm Rose, by the way. I'm Hugo's older sister. I'm in Ravenclaw. I play keeper on the team. Like my dad."

"TWO kids?"

"Aw, who'd ickle Ronnikins-"

"-trick into marrying him?"

Rose glared at the twins. "That's my mum you're talking about! And she's very smart!"

"Well who is it?" Ron, having recovered his voice, asked eagerly.

"Hermione," Rose said, matter-of-factually.

**Okay, I know Scorpius wasn't in this chapter, but I PROMISE he will be in the next one! I just couldn't find a good spot for him to come in, and I'm still trying to figure out how... And I know I didn't spend much time on deaths, but I really hate that part. I almost didn't put it in at all, but then things wouldn't have worked out the way I wanted them to. So sorry if you were looking forward to that part, but it's just don't like it, OK?**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Engagements and Ferrets

**Okay, I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm really sorry. School started this week so that takes up, like, eight hours of my day, then more doing homework, and I can't stay up until 1 in the morning writing anymore if I want too. Which sucks, cuz I usually write alot at night. But anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to my AMAZING reviers!**

_**Shit Happens-333**_

_**Arsha Clarek**_

_**yukikiralacus**_

_**Martiie**_

_**DreamASweetDream**_

_**WizardWay**_

_**IllusionaryShadow**_

_**Roxy Weasley**_

**You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6!**

Ron and Hermione blushed, not looking at each other. The twins broke out in fits of laughter. "Knew it would happen someday!" they said between laughs.

"HA! I told you Moony! Pay up," Sirius extended his arm in Remus' face, who reluctantly dropped two gaellons into it.

"You were betting on us!" Ron yelled, his ears turning red.

"Maybe…" Sirius trailed off, not making eye contact. Hermione still hadn't said anything, though she was glaring at Sirius and Remus. She wasn't happy about them betting either. _Me and Ron? _She thought. _I thought he didn't like me like that… Not that I'm complaining or anything…_

Meanwhile, Ron was thinking the exact same thing. Except he wasn't confused, he was overjoyed. But there was something in the back of his mind, bugging him… what was it?

"Wait, did you say that you play keeper?" Harry asked Rose.

"Yep, just like Dad," she answered proudly.

_Ah. That's what it was. _"I don't play Quidditch," Ron said, confused. Sure, he'd love to play, but things just don't work out that way.

"You start this year."

"Awesome! Am I any good?"

"Depends on the day," George replied, and then thought a moment before adding, "And how sneaky Harry is feeling." The entire future group burst out laughing, while the present group looked at them confused.

As they were laughing, there was another large bang, another yelling of "What the hell?" but this time, the voice seemed much younger. A moment later, a blonde boy of about fourteen or fifteen walked in.

"Scorp!" Rose exclaimed, running towards him and hugging him. After a few seconds, she pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he responded, looking confused. "You guys where all missing, so your family told me to go find George in the house, and look some more for you guys while I was at it. I went into Mr. Potter's study, and there was all this orange smoke. So I went looking in it, and then there was some broken thing on the floor. I tried to pick it up, and the next thing I knew I was here."

"Yeah. I did that too," George told him.

Rose now looked annoyed. "Why would you touch it, or even go into the smoke? You could have gotten someone else to figure out what it was! Maybe then we could get back home!" She yelled at the two of them.

"Who's that?" Ron pointed to Scorpius. "And why were you hugging him?" he added, looking at her suspiciously.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy. And I was hugging him because he's my boyfriend!" Rose responded. Scorpius looked nervous; he was staring at the ground and shifting from one foot to the other.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. "You can' date a Malfoy! They're all evil!"

"Things change," Rose stated.

"I'm not evil," Scorpius piped in.

"Which house are you in?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Gryffindor." They all stared at him. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Not possible. "My dad was furious when he found out. He thought that I'd be in Slytherin for sure," he added.

"Is your dad Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied quietly, looking at his shoes.

"Is he still evil?"

"No. They're not evil anymore. All of the death eater stopped being evil, or were sent to Azkaban. There's nothing to worry about now," Rose replied. Ron grumbled something about still not liking the "bloody ferret", but Harry, Hermione and Ginny seemed satisfied.

"Why don't you go…?" Mrs. Weasley asked Victoire.

"Okay. I'm Victiore. I'm 21, I was in Gryffindor, and I didn't play Quidditch on the team, but I like to play chaser. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur DeLacour," Fleur smiled at her dad, who was also smiling. He had met the French girl at the TriWizard Tournament. He thought she was cute.

"Isn't she that French girl from the Tournament?" Mrs. Weasley demanded of him.

"Yeah. She is transferring to-"

"Gringotts to-"

"improve her _eenglish-" _the twin answered for him. Bill glared at them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked disgusted.

Seeing their expressions, Victoire added, "You all get along fine in the future."

"Very well. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… I did just get engaged…"

"To who?" Bill demanded.

"Teddy," she responded, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Who's he?"

"Uh… hi?" Teddy cut in.

"You're Teddy?" Bill eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir."

"What's your last name?"

"Lupin."

**I know, I know. It's kinda short. And I'll try and get a new chapter in before the end of the weekend. No promises, though.**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Complaining and Cell Phones

**Hey! I'm SO SORRY for the terribly long update! They've been giving us a ton of homework at school! I just never got around to writing this until tonight. I was thinking maybe only one more chapter of this is left... but we'll see. Anyways, a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers!**

_**Shit Happens-333**_

**_Roxy Weasley_**

**_yukikiralacus_**

**_Arsha Clarek_**

**_nish-storm16_**

**_DreamASweetDream_**

**_Immortalis Cruor Elf_**

**_Anonymous_**

**_cantbebotheredtomakeanaccout_**

**You guys rule!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7!**

"Nous devons les trouver!" Fleur screamed at Bill, who again, just looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're saying! I don't speak French!" He yelled back at her.

"Je ne peux croire que vous n'avez pas appris le français après tout le temps que nous sommes mariés!" She screamed right back at him.

"I still don't know what you're saying! Speak ENGLISH!"

"Je suis trop inquiet de la peine de parler anglais!"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed at the arguing Bill ant Fleur. They looked at her, shocked. "Sorry. But we have to find the kids. And yelling isn't going to help us."

"Yeah," Ron piped in. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to find them?" No one responded. First the kids had gone missing, then George, now Scorpius. And as far as they knew, everyone had disappeared in the house.

"Where's Dominique?" Angelina asked Fleur.

"She is in her room. She was rambling on about how she wishes that she could have gone with them and had an adventure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she might have a better idea on how to find them."

"That's a great idea!" Audrey exclaimed.

"I'll go and get her!" Bill yelled, grabbing some Floo powder.

* * *

><p>"See Remus! Me and Lily told you that you'd find someone!" Sirius was the one to break the silence, patting Remus none to gently on the back.<p>

"Are you my son?" He asked, staring at Teddy.

"Yes."

"And are you a…?"

"No."

Color flooded back into Remus' face. At least he wasn't a werewolf. But it was strange how he had blue hair… Wait! Now it was green?

"AHA!" Tonks screamed. "You see? He's proof!"

"Proof of what?" Remus was confused.

"That we are right for each other!"

"How is he proof?"

"He's a metamorphuses!"

"Are you?" Remus looked at Teddy. That would defiantly explain the blue or green hair.

"Yeah."

"See? PROOF!" Tonks was practically screaming in his face at this point.

Remus sighed. "But I'm too old for you. Too poor. Too dangerous."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "I. Don't. Care."

Sirius was laughing at this point. "You realize that she will never give up, right?" He asked Remus.

"I know."

"Just thought I'd warn you."

* * *

><p>Dominique was sulking in her room. <em>Why hadn't I gone with Louis and Vic? <em>She had asked herself this question over and over. But no matter how many times she asked it, she never got a good enough answer. _I wanted to sleep in._ Sleep vs. Adventure? Adventure all the way. _James was going to annoy me. _He could annoy you on the adventure! _That's all I got._

"Dominique!" She heard her dad shout.

"What do you want?" She was still kinda pissed at her parents for making her stay up in her room.

"Come down here! We need you to help us find everyone else!"

"Fine!" She stomped across the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Thanks. We are heading back over to the burrow," he told her, then flooed over. She followed him. Once she got to the Burrow, she met everyone in her family, all wearing worried looks.

"Do you have any ideas on how to find them?" Ginny asked her eagerly.

"No…" Everyone's faces fell. "Oh wait! I forgot, Victoire and I got each other muggle cell phones for Christmas! I could try calling her on that…"

Everyone cheered except Ron. "What's a sell fone?" He asked, looking confused.

* * *

><p>Tonks was still glaring at Remus when a muffled ringing was heard. "What's that?"<p>

"Oh! That's my cell phone! It must be Dominique looking for us! I didn't think that it would work since we're in a different time," she pulled something out of her purse and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Victoire! Where are you?" A voice screamed on the other end. "Hang on, I'm gonna put you on speaker."

"Same," Victoire said and pushed another button.

"Now where are you?" Dominique's voice came out of the phone.

"Why are there little people trapped in the box?" Ron asked stupidly.

"They aren't inside it, they're connected to a wireless… Oh, nevermind," Hermione gave up, seeing as it just made Ron even more confused.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Dominique demanded. "More importantly, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?"

"Well, we're sorta in 1995… we had an accident with a time turner… guess who's fault it was?"

"JAMES!" was heard coming from the cell phone, from a voice that sounded like an older Ginny.

At the same time an older sounding Angelina screamed "FRED!"

**So probably only one more chapter... but you never know.**

**Review Please! :)**


	8. Going Home

**It's the last chapter! I know it's kind of a quick ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Plus, I figured that I'd get it done today since I actually had time to work on it for once! It's a miracle! But anyway, a big THANK YOU to all of my super fabulous reviewers!**

_**Immortalis Cruor Elf**_

_**Arsha Clarek**_

_**SoapBubbles87**_

_**Skylar of Hufflepuff**_

_**Shit Happens-333**_

**You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter, and I never will.**

**Chapter 8!**

James was the first to respond. "Yeah?" he asked meekly.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?"

"Hey! It wasn't completely my fault! Fred's the one who didn't catch the time turner!"

"DIDN'T CATCH IT? WHY WOULD YOU THROW A TIME TURNER?" Ginny was mad. More than mad. She was absolutely furious.

"Well Teddy was going to take it away from-"

"NEVERMIND! WHERE DID YOU GET A TIME TURNER?"

"Uh, I found it in Dad's office. Why?"

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to Harry, who looked pale. "That was a prototype," he began slowly, fearing Ginny's anger. "It's meant to go forward and back days and years, as well as hours. There's none other like it in the world."<p>

They all stared at him. Finally, Percy spoke. "So you're saying that there is no way to get back to them?"

"Well we could always smash a normal time turner, but doing that is highly unpredictable. We could end up anywhere! And even IF we ended up in the right time, there would be no way for us to get back. We'd all be stuck there."

"So you have no idea how to get them back?"

"Yeah, I don't know."

Angelina whimpered. It was worse for her, her entire family was back there! She had already lost _Fred_; she couldn't bear to lose George, too! And Fred and Roxanne! The three of them were her whole life! Everyone else looked depressed. Things weren't looking good.

* * *

><p>Of course, everyone in the past heard the entire conversation. They all looked depressed as well.<p>

"Hey, Hermione? Do you have any idea on how to get them back? Ron asked.

"Why would I know?"

"I don't know. Hey, Future-Hermione-Person, are you in there?" He yelled into the box.

"Yes, Ronald. I'm 'in here,'" she replied, annoyed.

"Do you know?" He asked her; obviously unaware that she was annoyed.

"Why does everyone always assume that I have the answer?" She yelled.

"Well do you?" _Harry_ asked.

"I do remember seeing something somewhere about this…" she started.

"WHAT?" Everyone, past and future screamed.

"…But you would need a very high energy level of magic, like a wand," she finished.

"We all have wands."

"It will destroy it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, unless you have some spare wands lying around."

"Hermione, you are underestimating the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Of course we have spare wands lying around! I'll go grab one now!" Sirius exclaimed, running from the room, only to come back two minutes later holding a wand. "It's the best one I could find," he explained. "Now, Hermione, what do we do?"

"Well, normally I'd say obliviate first, but this spell will cover that."

"Impressive spell," Al mumbled to Rose, who just nodded her head.

"Place the wand on the floor, and everyone who need to come back stand in a circle and hold hands." They did so. "Now, this spell will not only send you back to where you came from, but it will also reverse anything that has happened since you were there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell us what to do!" Fred shouted.

"Okay! Are you in a circle?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Okay. Now say _Adducite ad me ubi est. _And keep repeating it."

"Adducite ad me ubi est. Adducite ad me ubi est. Adducite ad me ubi est," they chanted. Suddenly, they began spinning in a circle. As they gathered speed, the wand was turning red with heat. Orange smoke began to fill the room.

There was a loud BANG as the wand exploded, taking with it all of the people from the future, Victoire's cell phone, and some silvery stuff from everyone's heads.

There was silence for a few moments, then Ron asked, "Why are we all staring at the middle of the room?"

**That's it! It's *sob* over! I am going to start working on a new story, though. I'll hopefully have the first chapter posted in a few days. And before you ask, it's not a sequel to this. It's a completely different plot.**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
